An infusion pump is used in an intensive care unit (ICU) or the like, for example, and is adopted to perform delivering treatment of drug for a patient at relatively high accuracy for a relatively long period of time. A prejudged drug bag (an infusion bag) is arranged on the top of the infusion pump and an infusion tube suspended from the drug bag is interposed between a main body and an opening/closing door. The infusion tube is accommodated in the main body and is held therein by closing the opening/closing door. In the main body of the infusion pump, an outer circumferential surface of the infusion tube set in a home position is interposed between a plurality of fingers inside the main body and an inner surface of the opening/closing door. The infusion pump is a peristaltic infusion pump in which a drive motor operates to deliver drug by causing the plurality of fingers to sequentially press the outer circumferential surface of the infusion tube along a longitudinal direction (refer to PTL 1).